


Taking care of you

by delorita



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Broken Bones, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for this prompt: “So today's my birthday and I've got a broken wrist and everything sucks. Can I unabashedly beg for some Face-centric hurt/comfort?” </p><p>Thanks LB for the beta :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taking care of you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [True Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171628) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita). 



> Written for this prompt: “So today's my birthday and I've got a broken wrist and everything sucks. Can I unabashedly beg for some Face-centric hurt/comfort?” 
> 
> Thanks LB for the beta :D

++++++

“Come here, kid, let me help you.”

“Ah fuck, John, this shit hurts.”

“Yeah I know it does, don’t lean on them.” 

“Both wrists! I really shouldn’t try to become a soldier…”

“Shhh, baby, it wasn’t your fault.”

“It sure feels like it was.” 

Temp sighed in frustration as he finally let Hannibal help him sit down on the couch. 

Janet’s eyes were on her younger bro in law/nephew with lots of concern. 

“You two finally gonna tell me what happened?” She slowly sipped her coffee while watching her brother attempting to spoon feed the brown liquid to his young lover, who rolled his eyes and shook his head, trying to take the mug in both his bandaged hands and failing. He slumped back against the back of the sofa and huffed, refusing to answer his aunt’s question. 

“Bar fight.” Hannibal walked towards the door, making sure it was locked before settling down beside Temp and sliding an arm around the slender – yet slowly becoming muscular -shoulders of the nineteen year old. “Three assholes thought they could try to take down a cadet.”

“John, please don’t…” Temp looked at Hannibal with a frown and then back to Janet who shook her head. “This sounds so silly,” Temp grumbled, looking away.

“It doesn’t sound silly when you tell her what really happened.” Hannibal affectionately pressed a kiss into the slightly too long blonde curls.

“But she must promise not to tell your parents!”

“Of course I promise. You know I have been keeping your secret for years, Templeton.” 

“Yeah I know but…”

“Oh wait, let me make a guess.” Janet cleared her throat and said, “Someone accused him,” and she pointed towards her brother, “Of being gay and you stepped in?”

“I couldn’t help it. He can’t have people talk about him like that now that he is about to move up in rank…” Temp turned and looked admiringly at his lover, lifting his arm and clumsily caressing the stubbly cheek. 

“But where were you John?” 

“He had to take a call.”

“I took a call outside.”

Both men answered simultaneously. 

“Maybe… maybe you haven’t been careful enough?” Janet clearly remembered the accident a long while back when she stopped the two of them shortly before kissing on the street.

“No, we just sat there and talked and had a beer.” Temp snuggled into his lover’s side, clearly enjoying the strong body beside him, “we sat _opposite _each other at the table like we would do with any normal buddy. In fact, there were two other cadets sitting with us just a few minutes before.”__

__Janet sighed again. She wasn’t sure if she only thought the two of them were radiating “I love you” out of their pores because she knew they were in love or if it really seemed like that for outsiders as well. But then, their parents hadn’t mentioned anything to her nor had their neighbours. Rumours like that surely would spread like wild fire._ _

__“And I didn’t hit them first. They did, and I defended myself and John. That’s when they sent me flying and I landed on both my hands way too hard. I heard it cracking and it hurt like a bi…I mean like hell. Fuck.”_ _

__“Okay, I’m sorry I assumed wrong things guys.” Janet stood and ruffled Temp’s hair in the same gesture as she did when she got to know him years back. “What do you want me to tell mum and dad?” She rummaged in her purse for her car keys._ _

__“That it was an incident in a hand to hand combat training session?” John looked at Temp for affirmation and he nodded thankfully. He couldn’t think straight at the moment now that the painkillers were wearing off and the skin beneath the plaster casts started to itch._ _

__“Yeah sounds good to me. I gotta run. Don’t forget to visit!” She shouted when she was in the hallway and then she was gone._ _

__“Fuck, Boss. I’m such an idiot.” Temp turned and fell back down on their big sofa, both casts covering his face._ _

__“Come on baby, you know you are not. Let me get you some of the stuff the doctor put into that bag.” Hannibal stood and walked into the bathroom. He smiled to himself. With him on missions and Temp in training, they didn’t have much down time together. Their little vacation had been very carefully planned and now something like this happened. But he loved to take care of his boy. Always had. And this wasn’t a life-threatening injury at all so he’d make the best out of it, spoil his no-longer-a-kid a bit._ _

__“Hey, Face.” He bent across the back of the sofa where Temp rested his head on the armrest._ _

__“Hey, Boss.” Face lifted his chin slightly upwards, licked his lips like in invitation. “You wanna play with an armless boy?” He purred seductively._ _

__Hannibal chuckled and kissed him very gently, but then held out the pills to him, “After you take these. We don’t want the pain of freshly broken wrists to overshadow the pleasure of…” When Temp had taken the pill in dry, Hannibal moved in to a more demanding kiss, chuckling when he still felt the medicine on his lover’s tongue and pushed it backwards._ _

__They broke the kiss laughing and coughing, then smiling at each other._ _

__“Bed?” Hannibal breathed against those inviting lips._ _

__When Temp nodded and sat up, Hannibal whispered, “If you’d broken your ankles I’d carry you.”_ _

__“Aw, Boss.” Face had stepped around the couch and slung his heavy casts around the older man’s hips. Sky blue eyes locked onto silver blue ones. “Love you baby.”_ _

__“Love you more.”_ _

__They kissed leisurely for several long moments._ _

__Then started to walk and reached their big new bed, still kissing playfully with lots of necking as Hannibal was already undressing them partially._ _

__“Let me help you with that.” Hannibal pulled the loose shirt over the outstretched arms of his lover, which was a bit of a tricky task since the casts kept sticking on the material._ _

__“Hmm look at that.” His broad hands roamed across the light fur on his young lover’s chest, licking his lips and then a long wet stripe down from Adam’s apple to waistband, unceremoniously taking off Temp’s torn jeans and briefs._ _

__“Boss!” Face wanted to touch too. His trapped fingers itched, his trapped erection as well. He normally needed to drag his fingertips and nails across his father figure’s muscular back, into his hair. He huffed again in frustration and shuffled upwards on the bed so his legs were fully on the mattress as well._ _

__“Don’t sound so disappointed, kid.”_ _

__“I’m not disappointed in you, I’m mad with stupid me.” Face took a deep breath and Hannibal looked up. When they were nose to nose he whispered into Temp’s ear, “What do you want me to do? I wanna spoil you.”_ _

__Temp didn’t have to think long, he slowly bent his head sideways, licking his partner’s ear as well. “Remember what we planned to do tonight?” The seductive tone of the younger man’s voice went straight to Hannibal’s already erect cock and he breathed harshly in when a lean leg was rubbing against his thigh, “I still want you to fuck me.” Temp carefully moved his arms outstretched to his sides, and bent both his knees as far as he could, making Hannibal lift off him._ _

__“You’re a hell of a sexy sight like this, babe.”_ _

__“It’s all yours, Boss, all yours, always has been.”_ _

__Hannibal swallowed sitting back on his heels, admiring the view._ _

__“Fuck, Boss, you aren’t bad either…” Face stared at the big erection he knew would fit snugly into his channel once they’d lots of lubricant on it. “Can…can you…I wanna…” Temp licked his lips again and again, stuttering, not sure if his request would be a good one right now._ _

__Hannibal grinned at his boy and teased, “Say it baby, say what you wanna do.” He crawled slightly back on top of the delicious body, not touching yet but feeling the heat radiating from it._ _

__“I wanna suck you like this.” Temp groaned._ _

__“Oh fuck yeah.” Hannibal’s cock twitched in anticipation. “But let me put some slick on you first.” He pulled out their already well-used tube of lubricant from under the pillow and put a fair amount on his fingers, massaging it all in, in well-practiced, slow, leisurely strokes and motions. The action drove moans and pleasurable growling from Temp, who clenched his inner muscles wildly around the very welcome fingers._ _

__“Fuck I’ve missed you these last weeks, John.”_ _

__“Missed you too, so much…”_ _

__“Come here, give me that awesome cock of yours. Wanna taste you baby.” Face’s voice had become a rough whisper and Hannibal really had to hold onto his last ounce of strength to not come into that luscious warm, moist cavern when he bent over the younger man’s face and got his cock head sucked into that very skilled mouth. It was a bit of an awkward position but he didn’t care. It felt absolutely incredible. A swirling tongue expertly licked around, across, and into his slit, drawing little unmanly mewling sounds out of him. Just the _right_ suction…_ _

__“Temp, fuck, stop, please stop or I won’t be able to get it even out of that forbidden hot mouth of yours.”_ _

__He felt Temp’s chuckle against his cock but was released reluctantly along with a whisper, “put it where it really belongs, John. Please. Now.”_ _

__He groaned at the raw need in that voice and carefully scrambled backwards, mindful of the hurdles they had in bed with them today and which especially restrained Temp._ _

__Once he was in position between Face’s knees again the young man pulled them as far up as he could and Hannibal shoved a pillow beneath his back, then he put his saliva-bathed cock against the entry that was twitching in anticipation._ _

__They locked gazes for several moments, not moving, enjoying the closeness, the utter intimacy, the joy about what would happen any second._ _

__Then Face spoke softly, “Spoil me, Boss.”_ _

__And the heavy cock head pressed through._ _

__Groans and moans of pleasure filled the air._ _

__“Oh yeah, John, oh more, give me more.” Face wriggled his hips. The older man’s hands were instantly on the backs of his knees. Even without his hands Temp was able to roll himself up into a ball and so Hannibal nailed his prostate with every inward stroke._ _

__“Oh fuck, oh hell, yeah!!” Temp started to chant, his injuries forgotten with the wild ride the Boss gave him._ _

__“Tem…Temp…JESUS!” After so many weeks of not having his boy around, it was already too much and Hannibal blew his whole load into him, hot and sticky and Face felt each pulse. Within seconds he was following his partner over the edge without even been touched._ _

__The harsh, loud breathing and panting slowly subsided and both came down from their blissful cloud, smiling at each other. Temp’s eyes were mere slits and his arms were up above his head. He was grinning from ear to ear. No painful expression to be seen anywhere. His dick rested spent and limp in his pubic hair, semen splattered on him almost everywhere._ _

__Hannibal melted at the sight and felt how he wasn’t allowed to slip out. Temp’s muscles desperately held his dick inside. He mouthed “I love you,” and leaned forward, his hands on either side of Face’s head, staring at him, still panting._ _

__“Thank you Boss. That was awesome. Made me forget…” He tried to wriggle his fingers but failed. Hannibal bent down and kissed his lover deep and long._ _

__After several minutes they eventually broke the kiss and Temp sighed, “I need to learn how to control my temper…”_ _

__Hannibal finally gave in and lay down on the slender, yet more muscular body, a thought nagging at the back of his mind. He missed the fingers that were normally combing through his hair by now. He rubbed his cheek against Temp’s messy chest instead, just when the kid started to speak, “I can’t wait to get these off again. I wanna touch you, John.” The sigh was so deep it moved Hannibal’s head up and down on that tempting chest._ _

__“Maybe we shouldn’t go out together anymore…” Hannibal mused._ _

__“Boss, we plan on fucking _working_ together some day…” Face, in a big effort, moved his arm and used the fingertips that weren’t covered by his cast to stroke across Hannibal’s tattoo. _ _

__“Yeah…”_ _

__“Don’t you think there are couples like us in the army already, hm?”_ _

__Hannibal looked up nodding, and whispering, “I’m sorry. We’ll figure it out, baby, okay?”_ _

__Temp wasn’t in the mood for seriousness and grinned boyishly at his lover, “I’ll just take a course for DADT or ‘How One keeps One’s Mouth shut.’”_ _

__In normal circumstances Temp would have to suffer a tickling attack after such a remark and he already cringed a bit in anticipation, but Hannibal only shook his head and kissed him gently. “How about we enjoy our vacation as well as we can and think about the rest later?”_ _

__Temp wanted to drown in the silver blue of his mate’s eyes, his young dick already getting interested again with so much hard-muscled soldier on top of him. “You mean we try all the positions that are possible when one participant can’t use his hands properly?”_ _

__Hannibal couldn’t help but chuckle, loving his boy for going back to playful again, shoving the more confusing thoughts aside, “Yeah, Face, something like that maybe…”_ _

__A scratchy leg along with a heavy bandaged arm pressed him onto his side when suddenly his nipple got special attention from a very agile tongue…_ _

__F I N_ _


End file.
